


Tattoos Melt in the Heat

by candlejill



Series: Feed My Frankenstein [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Carl Grimes, Bottoming from the Top, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Rimming, Top Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlejill/pseuds/candlejill
Summary: Negan isn't sure how to alleviate his frustration.





	

Negan was pissed as all hell. He ordered the Saviors to finish their haul and planned on getting the hell away from Alexandria as fast as fuckin’ possible. Carl was being a pissy bitch. He couldn’t wrap his mind around what the hell had happened just a handful of hours ago.

The previous night had been another step in the right direction as far as Negan was concerned. He was getting Carl to drop his walls. Then when Rick decided to add to the shit show, Negan went way the fuck beyond easy on him. He found it amusing how much suffering he could inflict on Rick just by throwing a few sentences his way. But even with Rick being completely out of line, Negan's torture had remained limited to verbal taunting.

Reluctantly, Negan was learning that his actions had consequences.

Undesirable ones.

He sat in his van thinking for a long time about what the hell had happened in his room. He _thought_ he was getting off with Carl before leaving the Safe-Zone. Carl never _told_ him to _stop._ He didn’t act like he _didn’t_ want it. But after, Negan second guessed himself. They had always had fucked up boundaries but something about earlier made Negan feel like  _that_ was different.

Clenching his jaw, Negan thought how _that_ was exactly the reason why he wanted Carl to sort his shit before it became an issue. And now it had just become a fuckin’ issue. He was to goddamn old to deal with it.

Carl had been rough with him, and he’d been rough right back. His mind transfixed on what he could remember. He wasn’t sure if he even checked to make sure Carl was ready. He would have stopped if Carl had said something. He _knew_ that Carl knew that. And he wasn’t shy about speaking his mind when he had something to say.

But on the other hand, Carl was concerned for his father. In that moment he might have done anything to appease Negan. It wasn't any different than what many of his wives had done and would continued to do, and Negan recognized that, but something still sat unease with him.

Negan didn’t like the new game.

One of his men approached the rolled down window next to his seat, “We’re about done. Anything else here?”  

Biting his thumb, Negan narrowed his eyes toward the community. Resolutely, he ordered, “Go get Carl’s ass in one of the trucks and bring him to the Sanctuary. Let him pack a bag but bring him to my room when you get back.”

Negan ignored the response he received as he continued to stare intently at the buildings around him. He was goddamn mad as hell and he couldn’t even place why. Carl’s shitty attitude? Rick getting too involved? Himself for having pushed them both?

He ran his fingers through his hair and scratched at the back of his head. “Well, shit,” he spoke to himself. Bringing Carl back was only going to escalate things but at this point he wasn’t going to let either of the Grimes’ get away with it.

* * *

Negan stood outside the door to his room at the Sanctuary. He knew Carl was inside. He had purposefully made him wait. It was immature as hell but he figured that the Grimes’ had been big enough pains in his ass for one day so Carl could just deal with it.

He swung the door open to see Carl sitting in his chair, back to Negan. Carl didn’t turn around. Walking directly to the couch across from him, Negan sat. With his elbows on his knees he leaned forward. He narrowed his eyes and studied Carl’s face. Freckles sprinkled across his nose and cheeks, full bottom lip pouting petulantly. His bandage was wrapped tight and tucked behind his hair under his hat.

“Last fuckin’ time I ask. You in or out?” Negan asked firmly.

“What?”

“ _You_ heard me,” he replied leaning back onto the couch.

 Carl turned and shook his head, looking towards the fading light through the window. “Can I go to my room now?”

“You,” Negan pointed at him, “Didn’t answer the question. And by the-frickin’-way, _this_ is your room for now.”

Rolling his eye, Carl sat back in the chair. “I’m in,” he said reluctantly. 

“Not the fuckin’ hell what it looked like in Alexandria.”

Shrugging, he didn’t meet Negan’s eyes.

“Take your hat off,” Negan demanded.

Negan watched as Carl’s mind calculated what was coming next. He took off his hat and put it on the coffee table between them.

“Stand up. Walk to the end of the bed.”

Glaring at him, Carl wordlessly followed orders.

Leaning back on the couch, Negan made himself comfortable. He settled in and tilted his head. “Take off your shirt,” he added with a dark undertone in his voice.

Carl did it, now with a blank expression masked over his face.

Negan reached down to untie his shoes. After kicking them off, he walked in front of Carl and was amused by his challenging stare. Reaching out a hand, Negan’s palm rested gently over Carl’s heart. He felt it pounding hard beneath his chest. As he moved his hand slowly and smoothly over his chest, he ignored the look of hatred thinly veiled in Carl’s eye.

Reaching his hand lower, Negan touched his stomach, soft. So soft, and so damn nervous, even after everything they’d done. His fingertips traced along the fine hairs low on his abdomen, disappearing behind the fabric of his jeans. Looking down, Negan could see Carl was hard and filling them out well. He lifted his eyebrows and looked back to Carl, but Carl ignored him.

They were playing a game of chicken. Negan was going to break him. He _wanted_ to break him ever since he saw that vulnerability last time he was in Negan’s room. Not only break him but in the way that Carl would find the most disturbing. And he knew he could do it despite feeling that resistance, the stubborn personality of Carl’s, pushing right back. He _wouldn’t_ stop Negan. His resolve was firm and Negan knew it.  
  
There was only one way to break Carl Grimes.

Calmly but clearly, Negan said, “Take off your pants.”

Inhaling deep, Carl held his eyes as he unzipped and dropped his jeans. He didn’t bother to keep his underwear on, and kicked out of his socks and shoes. Lastly, he pulled the bandage from around his eye and dropped it to the floor. He stood confidently, dick hard and bobbing standing in front of Negan, silently daring him for the next order.

Despite his own anticipation, Negan pulled away from Carl. Carl seemed to expect a catch but Negan wasn’t done. He was only starting. He walked to the door and flipped the switch off. A lamp on his dresser still illuminated the room softly.

“Get on the bed,” Negan instructed.

He watched as Carl’s shoulder twitched towards him. Taking only a moment, Carl turned and asked dully, “How do you want me?”

Normally Negan would tease him, try to give him a hard time. He knew Carl chose his wording carefully to provoke him, but at that moment Negan had an objective to follow through. He watched Carl shiver before telling him, “Get under the blanket.”

Carl looked at him cautiously before he did as he was told. He lifted under the covers and sat, turning to watch Negan. Waiting for his next instruction.

Removing the rest of his clothes, Negan walked to the other side of the bed. He was tired. This thing he started with Carl wasn’t supposed to be exhausting. It was supposed to relieve his tension, not create more.

Negan pulled back the covers and slipped into his bed. He looked at the ceiling while Carl’s eye bore into him suspiciously. Negan lifted his hand and put it behind his head.

“You want me to-” Carl asked.

Negan huffed out a small laugh as he shook his head simply replying, “No.” He waited for Carl to relax into the bed. Negan was hoping it wouldn’t have come to this. It annoyed the hell out of him that they’d gotten there.

“What do you remember from before?” Negan asked.

“Uh, what?”

“Before all of this, what do you remember?”

“Why the hell are you asking about that?” Carl pushed himself up with an elbow.

Turning his head, Negan looked at the suspicion written across Carl’s face. He shook his head, “I remember a hell of a lot. I had a whole lifetime before this. You probably don’t remember a damn thing, at least not enough for _that_ to be normal and _this_ fuckin’ world to be hell on earth.”

Carl was quiet for a moment before he settled back into the bed. “I remember my third grade teacher. My dad let me name Judith after her.”

“Teacher, huh?” Negan scratched his head before deciding to say, “ _I_ spent a lot of fuckin’ time in schools.”

Negan could feel the hesitation between them before Carl asked curiously, “Is that what you did before?”

“I was a fuckin’ gym teacher,” Negan laughed. “So don’t be fooled by my current charming and charismatic personality, I was still an asshole _before_ all hell broke loose. At least back then it was-” he shook his head letting his smile fall. “You know, you like to think you’d be a certain kind of person if you were forced into an impossible situation, but all it really comes down to is survival. You do what it takes to keep yourself alive and that’s all it fuckin’ is.”

“That’s not what _we_ are. My dad and the rest of us,” Carl said furrowing his brow.

“Kid, just because you’re willing to lay down your life for someone else, or some shitty cause, it doesn’t mean that you don’t still have self preservation drilled into you. Maybe the extension of yourself reaches a little bit farther than other fuckers, but just look at the goddamn lengths you’d go to keep them safe.” Negan hadn’t meant to come that close to home for Carl. He was hoping it wouldn’t piss him off further.

“Carl,” Negan shook his head, quickly continuing. “I didn’t mean-”

“No, it’s fair,” Carl said dryly. “You know I only let you fuck me so you go easy on us.”

Negan’s chest clenched at Carl’s admission. They both _knew_ what they were doing and the reasons why they were doing it. Neither had been shy about what it was. Negan brought his hand to his eyes, and rubbed them with his fingers. “This _isn’t_ about Rick-”

“But it’s convenient,” Carl said quietly. “For both of us,” he admitted.

Shaking his head, suddenly angry, Negan said, “ _That_ is why I told you to sort your shit out before we did any of this. Christ.” Negan sat up, getting ready to leave the bed.

“My shit is sorted, Negan. Where the hell are you going?”

“To set you up in a different room.”

As Negan was about to stand, Carl reached for his shoulder. “Don’t,” he said quietly.

Pausing, Negan took a deep breath.

As he was about to speak, Carl cut him off, “I _want_ to stay, asshole.”

Negan chuckled as he continued to stand up.

“Come on, man,” Carl pleaded.

“Relax, I’m turning off the light,” Negan flipped the switch to the small lamp on the dresser by the bed. With it he brought comforting darkness to the room.

He returned to the bed just as Carl asked, “So, are we-”

Negan interrupted him, his lips silencing Carl’s. Carl opened his mouth immediately, making space for Negan. A hand wandered to the side of Carl’s face where Negan was able to slip his fingers through his hair, to the back of his neck, and pull Carl forward.

He was slow, taking his time to map Carl’s tongue. Teeth scratching against Carl’s bottom lip and Negan bit down with increasing pressure. The hand that had guided Carl closer was now traveling softly along the outside of his shoulder, finally landing on his hip.

As Negan massaged his hip, he pulled his mouth from Carl’s and gently pushed him onto his back. Pressing into him, Negan traced his lips along the side of his neck until he sucked tenderly at the crook in his neck.

Arching from the ever growing bites along his neck and shoulder, Carl trembled beneath Negan’s touch. With a gently hand, Negan dropped his hand from Carl’s hip to his abdomen, rubbing, teasing purposefully and ignoring the hot, leaking, tip that was pleading for attention.

He loved the soft gasps and moans that fell unknowingly from Carl’s lips. Negan could get lost in those cries of pleasure for days. It made him feel dizzy, intoxicated by the strange power he allowed Carl to have over him.

Biting hard into his tender skin, Carl swore as he bucked his hip. Negan tried to slow down but with every writhing whimper he lost more of his resolve. Moving his hand down he brushed along Carl’s cock, hot and hard, waiting for any slight trace of attention he could get.

Negan finally relented and wrapped his fist around Carl, listening intently as he whimpered lewdly. He took a deep breath as he began to stroke Carl, gentle but with intention. He let go only long enough to reposition himself over Carl and quickly went back to work, pulling at his silky skin.

He lowered his hot mouth to Carl’s nipple, tonguing it gently before biting it teasingly. As he continued to work Carl’s cock, Negan lifted his lips up enough to whisper hoarsely, “Your skin tastes so good. I want my mouth over every inch of you. You know how _hard_ you get me, Carl?”

He could feel Carl shivering beneath him and not entirely with pleasure. Negan was close to breaking him and he felt guilty for it.

“It’s not just your body,” he nipped again at his nipple. “You are far more astute than any of the other bastards I’ve seen in a long time.” He kissed Carl softly on his chest, “You’re committed. You follow through.” Negan pumped slowly, listening to Carl’s uneven breathing. He shifted down, licking a trail to his abdomen, “You’re braver than half the fucks I’ve met.”

Negan closed his eyes, determined to break Carl. Softly he admitted, “It scares the shit out of me how much I _want_ you.” He wrapped his lips around Carl’s dick just as he heard the kid inhale at his confession. He didn’t give Carl a chance to focus on his words, though he knew the kid was.

As Negan adjusted his head, he glanced up to see Carl looking back at him. His eye glistened in the dark, reflecting the wetness betraying him. Negan didn’t know if Carl was even aware of the tear trailing down his cheek. It hit him hard in his stomach, lurching at how vulnerable Carl looked in front of him. Negan’s heart pounded fast at the look of apprehension on his face. He had broken him in the way he intended but Negan never wanted it to get to that point.

There was no reason Carl should open up to him and there were thousands of reasons for him not to. In that moment, Negan was determined to at least give him _one_ good night. One good memory for himself. For the kind of life this kid _should_ have instead of one of killing and fear and rage.

Negan sat slowly and positioned himself lower, moving Carl’s legs. He took a deep breath, watching Carl look at him with distrust. It hurt him more than he expected. Negan leaned back down, with one firm stroke he pulled at Carl’s dick, slick from his saliva. Bringing his tongue back to him, he licked firmly against his balls making Carl writhe against him.

Smiling, Negan continued until Carl seemed to adjust to the sensation. He was breathing hard and uneasy. Slowing his hand, Negan opened Carl’s legs wide and with his tongue he teased lower behind his balls. Carl’s stomach quivered with the teasing touch as he did it again. Slowly working closer to his hole.

Carl’s uneven breaths filled to room. Hushed moans that nearly sounded like pain filtered through Negan’s ears making him dizzy. Finally his tongue breached inside of Carl, hot and tight and entirely him. Carl bucked softly onto his tongue making Negan lightheaded with the carnality of his wanton thrusts.

He was hard, _so_ fuckin’ hard, but Negan couldn’t pull himself away from Carl and the beautiful sounds crying out in the dark room. Closing his eyes, he could to listen to him forever. Spinning in his head, Negan began to move his tongue faster, in and out, sucking along the delicate skin as he pumped in time. He could feel Carl’s stomach begin to flutter unevenly. His breathing was short and erratic.

In one smooth motion, Negan removed his tongue, bringing his mouth to suck gently at Carl’s balls, just as he pushed a finger inside his hole. Carl trembled from the swift sensation. Negan moved his mouth to wrap around the head of Carl’s cock as his finger massaged him just right.

Bucking wildly into his mouth, Carl’s stomach tensed, flexing abs and breathing hard. Negan was spinning, feeling the pressure of Carl’s cock heavy on his tongue. With a wild cry and a final thrust, Carl came over Negan’s tongue. He didn’t want it to end. Negan swallowed and stroked Carl, slowly wringing every drop from him.

Reluctantly, Negan dropped Carl from his mouth and pulled his finger out. He was hard as hell but he couldn’t bring himself to reach a hand down. He climbed back up the bed and lay next to Carl, both breathing heavily trying to catch their breath.

Turning his head, he studied Carl’s face. His eye was closed but Negan could see the wet trail of a tear that Carl hadn’t been able to hold back. Negan propped himself up with his elbow and used his thumb to clear the evidence. Carl opened his eye and looked up at Negan with an intense pained look.

It made Negan feel guilty. He only wanted to give Carl something good to remember but it seemed to drive him further into despair. Carl leaned up suddenly and kissed him, bruising his lips against Negan’s. Carl opened his mouth and searched hungrily, trailing over Negan’s tongue, hungry for any kind touch.

Negan lifted his hand and stroked through his hair as he deepened their kiss. He willed himself to convey any kind of apology he could manage into the kiss. He didn’t even know what he was apologizing for but in that moment it was important he did.

Carl reached his hand out and touched Negan’s stomach, making it flutter. He quickly grabbed Carl’s hand and pulled away from the kiss.

Confused, Carl searched his eyes in the dark. Negan met him with a calm, relaxed gaze. He didn’t have any smartass remarks as he brought his head back down to the pillow. Neither one of them said anything as they fell asleep.

* * *

 

Negan woke up before Carl and managed to pull himself from the bed without waking him. Disoriented, he quickly put on grey pants and a white shirt. Grabbing Lucille near the door, Negan left his room without making a noise. 

He rubbed his forehead and walked swiftly down the hall. Negan took a shower as fast as he could, cold and thoroughly chilling his bones. With strict conviction he didn’t allow his mind to wander from the task at hand. Once he felt slightly alive and dressed for the day, he took a deep breath and began his routine stalk around the Sanctuary.

Very intentionally, Negan busied his thoughts with a list of tasks to accomplish for the day. With a confident stroll, he made his way to the main floor of the Sanctuary reveling in the hushed tones of the Saviors as he passed. With Lucille over his shoulder, he walked by lines of people, assessing the point system in action. Anything to keep his mind off of Carl.

A small, lurching part of his stomach was doubtful that he would even still be in his room when Negan returned. He wouldn’t be surprised if Carl stole a car and went back to Alexandria. He swallowed down the annoying hope that he may still be there. Negan berated himself for not being brave enough to stay in his own room. He realized it was stupid of him to be wandering the floor when he could be fucking Carl.

But he recognized the shift between them that had happened the night before. This day wasn’t like the others. They’d never woken up next to each other. It wasn’t even that. Negan swallowed back the memories of Carl’s despondent reluctance to give in to him. He _made_ Carl give him the power to crush him and Negan didn’t like how that knowledge sat in his stomach. He didn’t want to see Carl and have his fears confirmed.

Negan _knew_ Carl hated him. His chest clenched at the sincerity of it. But he knew Carl _wanted_ him too. More than _wanted_. Carl yearned for him, devastatingly so, and last night he’d shown Negan just how much.

A loud crash rang through the crowd on the main floor. He watched closely as a kid only a few years younger than Carl rushed to the ground to help clean up the mess of medication now sprawling on the floor.

Rolling his eyes, Negan began to walk with intention towards him. His heart pounded. Frustration turning into anger, he’d seen this too many times _before_ to let the kid get away with it.

He approached and stopped behind the kid who was only beginning to stand. “You really sure you want to fuckin’ do that?”

The kid froze.  
  
Negan watched his shoulders tense. Using Lucille, he pushed at the kids back, “You look at me when I’m talking to you. 

“Yeah,” he turned nervously. “Yes, sir.”

Narrowing his eyes he asked, “I know what the fuck you were doing so don’t think for one goddamn _minute_ you’re getting away with it.” His hand shook with rage, holding tight to Lucille. Itching to take a swing. To take everything out on this kid, even though he sure as shit knew he wasn’t the one he wanted to punish.

The kids eyes were wide and his hand scrambled into his pocket. He quickly emptied them, revealing blister packages of medication falling to the floor.

“Now, _how the hell_ do you expect this society to _work_ if we aren’t all followin’ the goddamn rules?”

He was nearly pissing his pants, not answering Negan.

Walking closer, he crowed the kid against the table. Negan knew he had an audience. He _always_ had an audience. Maybe another day he would have let this slide, but now that he had everyone’s attention he had to follow through. He found himself aching to follow through. Just to alleviate the ringing buzz of Carl in his head.

Swinging hard, Lucille landed solidly on the table next to the kid. He jumped and was near tears begging Negan to stop. Crying he’d never do it again.

“I know you won’t be doing it again. You know why that is? Maybe next time you won’t have the _hands_ to do it again. You have to admit that would solve our little thieving problem here.”

“I’m sorry! Please don’t-”

Lifting Lucille again he slammed her down once more, sending the contents on the table flying wildly and the kid to hide behind his arms. Taking a deep breath, Negan leaned in close. He brought Lucille up and tilted the kid’s chin back with the end of her. The tears streaming down his face only brought images of Carl to his mind, further annoying him.

Leaning close to the kid’s ear, Negan whispered. “You even _think_ about doin’ anything like this again, I will kill your whole family in front of you and chain you on the wall. _Alive._ Until you fuckin’ kick the bucket and provide one fuckin’ ounce of goddamn service for everything you think you deserve.”

The kid was shaking. Normally, Negan would be relishing his act of intimidation. He got high from it, with his blood pumping hard, and all attention on him. But in the moment he was just pissed as hell.

He stood back, leaning away from the kid. He was still tense and waiting for a punishment. Negan moved Lucille to the side. With a one arm swing, he connected her hard to the kid’s arm.

He yelled out in pain and buckled to the floor.

“Get the hell out of here,” Negan ordered. The kid was fine, just a few sprinkles of blood seeping through his sleeve where Lucille left her mark.

Shaking his head, Negan turned around. He ignored the attention of the people on the floor and rushed outside for some air.

He walked straight for the wall, the maze of defense along the outside of the Sanctuary. They’d had problems with keeping it fully stocked with walkers in good enough condition to defend their base. As he approached, he ignored the people standing by, looking at him questioningly for some kind of order.

Twirling Lucille, he raised her swiftly and sunk her into the skull of one of the more mangled walkers. Wood connected firmly with bone and he could feel the vibrating protests of Lucille in his hand. Pulling her up and slamming her down, again and again, Negan smashed it until his shoulders began to ache. When he finally relented, he pushed his hair back and looked around to see everyone watching him, sweat beading at his forehead.

“Get back to fuckin’ work, assholes,” he demanded as he walked away.

He took a deep breath as he walked back inside the Sanctuary debating finally confronting Carl, if he was even there.

* * *

 

 Negan waited outside the door to his bedroom. Any attempt he’d made around the Sanctuary to be productive became ten times more difficult knowing he still had Carl to deal with. So he decided to go back and _deal_ with him. Negan hadn’t seen him around the Sanctuary but wasn’t holding his breath that Carl would be behind his door. Standing outside, he hadn’t heard a noise. He couldn’t quite decide it he was relieved or annoyed by that.

Shaking his head, he opened the door quickly. It appeared just as he thought until he stepped into the room. He noticed a lump of Carl, laying motionless on top of the bed. He was clothed and staring at the ceiling.

Walking directly across his room, Negan purposefully ignored him as he shook his head at what a fuckin’ whimp he was being. Carl was there but he shouldn’t have given a damn either way. He didn’t even know when he started to. It was annoying as hell. He was a busy man. He had plenty of things that needed his attention. But he couldn’t clear his mind of Carl.

Listening intently, Negan heard Carl climb off the bed. He threw back a drink and poured another. Carl’s footsteps were soft but he waited for them to come closer. He knocked back another shot and put the glass down just as he felt Carl at his back.

Negan paused, waiting for him to move. Finally he felt the pressure of Carl’s head leaning into his back.

“I fucking hate you,” Carl’s voice was muffled but Negan could tell it was without bite.

Suddenly that simple sentence cleared any unease he had had about the situation. Turning around, Negan brought his lips down, kissing Carl as he tried to hide his smile. Holding onto his shoulders, Negan walked him backwards to the bed, never breaking their lips. Carl was kissing back with fervor. Negan could feel all the unspoken words between them. They didn’t need words for this, and Negan never had a problem following his dick.  

When Carl stopped against the bed, Negan grabbed at his ass and lifted him, throwing him back on the bed. He crawled on top of him immediately, rocking his hips into Carl’s. Being driven crazy by Carl’s breathless whimpers of encouragement. Both tore at their clothes until they were left only themselves in that bed. Carl’s sharp angles, arrows pointing in directions for Negan to put his warm mouth. So he did, trailing his lips across soft skin, sucking and biting and searching for some proof that he’d been there before. His skin a map and leading him to a home he’d never had a name for. If only Negan could stay a little longer he wouldn’t have to choke down the knowing feeling that it would soon come crashing down like the delicate house of cards they were playing with.

There was no easy way out, nothing to satisfy them both. Cutting the knife around the best parts, saving it for themselves while the world refused to align. Negan biting and licking and scratching at anything tangible to hold onto. All he could do was tremble under Carl’s touch in the moment and feign ignorance of what would come after.

As Negan sat up, Carl quickly followed, chasing his lips. Not letting a moment of air get between them. His fingers scratched on Negan’s scalp making him shiver and sigh into Carl’s mouth. Carl grabbed his shoulders and held tight, squeezing assurance of how desperately he wanted Negan. It was enough to make him lightheaded.

Carl moved beneath him and positioned Negan to lay on his back. As he straddled his hips, Carl moaned into Negan’s mouth. He began to kiss along the side of Negan’s neck, burning wet reminders of how much the kid wanted him. Negan inhaled sharply as Carl bit the tender skin on his neck, sucking it into his mouth and biting again. It made Negan arch his back into the pleasurable sting of pain.

An irritated part of his mind wanted to be a jackass, deflecting the effect Carl had over him. But he was speechless. Carl continued to kiss along his collarbone, moving slowly over his heart, tracing the lines of ink imbedded in Negan’s skin with his tongue. These moments with Carl soon became the only time Negan could let himself relax.

Boney fingers dug into Negan’s hips as Carl positioned himself on top of Negan’s cock. With heavy lidded eyes, Negan watched intently as Carl bit his lip. A slow groan escaped when Carl finally took his dick and sat down fully on top of him.

Carl didn’t move for a few moments, only breathing slowly, shoulders shaking and stomach trembling as his body adjusted to Negan. And Negan felt himself throbbing inside of Carl. He wanted to tease the kid for being open and ready for him but he didn’t want to wipe off the blissed out look on his face. Carl seemed to be joining Negan, finally understanding how good it could be without fighting it.

When Carl opened his eye, Negan could see his combative nature was the least thing on his mind. With a slack jaw, bottom pouting lip, Carl began to move. Kneeling up and driving himself down onto Negan, while Negan’s hands roamed freely over his skin. He could see more of the faint freckles peppered across his chest and Negan had the sudden urge to lick every single one of them.

But as Carl drove himself down, Negan helplessly threw his head back and arched for more. Carl’s hands still held strong against his hips as Negan’s fingers roamed over his own chest and searched for Carl’s hands. As his knuckles brushed Carl’s, both instantly bent fingers enough to allow the other’s to settle in. When Negan squeezed gently at his hand, Carl shivered and began to pick up the pace.

Negan tried to match his speed but there wasn’t enough room to move. He let go of Carl’s hand to wrap his fingers around his cock, dripping and hot. He was annoyed that he couldn't suck Carl off while simultaneous fuckin’ his ass, so his hand would have to do. But before he could do much, Carl knelt up slightly, giving Negan enough room to lift his hips.

His hands moved to Carl’s legs, holding bruisingly tight as Negan began to thrust up into Carl with intention. Hard, strong thrusts, making Negan sweat and Carl exhale quiet whimpers from the sensation. Negan couldn’t take it, as Carl’s fingers buried into his skin, he thrust into his quickly. The trembling tingle deep in his stomach made him push wildly into Carl, emptying himself as he blacked out behind his eyelids. 

Inhaling unevenly, still trusting lazily, he looked at Carl who was watching him back. A hand was wrapped tight around his purple cock and suddenly it wasn’t enough to have him that far away. Negan grabbed Carl’s hip and pulled him up, forcing him to scramble off of his dick. He pulled Carl closer. Carl was confused until Negan finally got him where he wanted. With his knees now almost straddling his head.

 “Oh,” Carl said breathlessly as he looked down to Negan’s tongue tracing around the tip of his cock.

Negan couldn’t even tease him. He only wanted to taste Carl and he needed his dick down his throat. He grabbed Carl’s bare ass and forcefully pulled him into his mouth. His lips wrapped tight around Carl’s cock as Carl straddled his head. 

His mouth was full of Carl as he thrust unexpectedly. Negan moaned around his dick as he felt Carl’s body tremble between his hands, still holding him in place. As he listened to Carl panting over him, Negan massaged his hands over his ass. Carl hissed as he pushed a finger into him and rubbed just right.

Negan felt Carl’s body shake, vibrating and shuddering unevenly in his hands as his tongue ran over his cock. While continuing to rub inside him, Negan could feel Carl throb against his tongue. His chest grew tight as he listened to each soft panting sound escaping Carl’s lips. Negan felt dazed and in awe that anything could make him feel that way. Forcing him to thrust deep into his mouth, Negan moaned in appreciation as Carl spilled over his tongue.

While Carl trembled through his remaining erratic thrusts, Negan licked slowly around his softening dick completely in awe that he was able to draw such a reaction from him.

With his breathing beginning to even out, Carl pulled away from Negan.

Crooking his head to the side, Negan glanced up to find Carl looking down at him relaxed and heavy lidded. They both breathed heavily. Negan’s heart thumped in his chest when Carl’s eye fell to Negan’s lips. Negan grabbed his hips and pulled him back, adjusting Carl over him. Carl pushed his lips gently against Negan’s, soft, pillowy and relaxed.

Negan ran his nails up Carl’s back, feeling the silky skin at the tips of his fingers. With Carl’s tongue in his mouth, kissing tenderly and slowly, Negan’s stomach clenched tight.

Carl pulled his head back and sat, still straddling Negan but around his waist. He watched Carl’s eye trace over his chest and fixate on the ink beneath his skin over his chest.

“Why’d you get that?” He traced it lightly with his finger, outlining the bandana and the line of the skull.

“Because it’s badass,” he scoffed. “And I was a fuckin’ kid. Think I’ve seen enough goddamn skulls in my lifetime by now.”

Laughing quietly, Carl asked, “Do you regret it?” 

“Hell no.”

Nodding, Carl traced his finger along the outside of his left arm. He moved it slightly to better see his arm. He laughed when he realized what it was. “Why’d you get that one?”

“Because I’m a fuckin’ precious little angel,” Negan smiled wide, sincere in his amusement of Carl.

“Sure,” Carl scoffed sarcastically and continued to trace around his skin. Light caresses outlining the ink, soft and careful giving Negan’s skin goosebumps at the touch.

“What’s this mean?” Carl examined his other arm.

“Bisou?” Negan narrowed his eyes, “It’s French.”

“What’s it mean?”

“Means I lost a fuckin’ bet,” he lied.

Carl rolled his eye and lifted his leg off of Negan falling onto his back on the bed next to him.

Negan followed him, hand holding onto his hip as he pushed his lips against Carl’s. There was no resistance as his tongue licked languidly, tasting every bit of Carl he could find. And Carl kissed back, returning Negan’s devotion with his own adoration.

A thundering knock at the door disrupted them. Both held still. Negan noticed Carl had barely startled as he stared at Negan.

Negan rolled his eyes and yelled, “You better have one fuckin’ important piece of information to deliver because you’re ruining a goddamn fantastic afternoon.”

Sitting up in the bed, Negan stole a look at Carl and saw the blush rise to his cheeks. He bit back the smile at his lips but he couldn’t keep the pleasure from his eyes. Walking over to the door he listened to Carl scramble on the bed. Negan pulled open the door, still naked and getting cold, and glanced back to the bed to see Carl hiding under the blankets.

“Um, sir?” A quiet voice broke through.

“What the hell is it?” Negan demanded, calm but insistent.

“We have an issue with one of the outposts-” the words hung in the air. There was more to the message but he was unsure if he should continue.

Negan narrowed his eyes at the man, “Hold on.”

Shutting the door on him, Negan turned around and started searching for his clothes.

Carl perked his head up from under the blankets and glanced at the door. When he was satisfied that the door was closed he scrambled from the bed to put his own clothes on.

When they were both dressed, Negan stepped into Carl’s space and pulled his shirt towards him. Kissing Carl slowly, he gave him the entirety of his attention. Pulling away, he smirked at Carl.

“To be continued,” he winked and walked out the door.


End file.
